celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Deep Space
Deep Space is a collection of worlds that emphasize advanced technology, notable for being on the far edge of the Multiverse. Energy weaponry is commonplace, faster than light spaceflight is as unremarkable as modern automobiles, and energy shielding can protect against most any damage. The extreme focus on technology and science means that magic or other fantastic elements are weak, extremely rare, or do not exist at all. Also, it has the Wormhole, which allows characters to travel outside the multiverse. Background Multiverse Timeline Coruscant This once peaceful planet has been utterly infested by X-Parasites. Every level of life has been affected- From the lowest slums to the richest dwellings, nothing has escaped their touch. SA-X has infested Coruscant with the X, whose allegiance to the Lords of Midnight allows them safe passage in the Infected city. They are the only ones, and those who are not one with the X still feel on edge here. Any travellers not with the Lords of Midnight are thrown into a situation of high danger when traversing the city-world. Pirate's Scar (Formerly Delta Halo) Once a huge synthetic planet-like structure in the shape of a ring, Delta Halo is now a space-borne ruin, and is surrounded by dozens of wrecked and "dead" ships. In the very heart of this treacherous stretch of space is the Litany of Doom, a mammoth space hulk which seems to attract other wrecked ships and stray pieces of Halo. What was once the site of the largest battle of the Infected Invasion is now completely gone, blown apart by Alan Schezar. In its place is the massive, looming, foreboding form of the Litany of Doom. The huge wreck is a twisted tunnel of ruined ship corridors and horrors beyond imagining. Orbiting the Litany of Doom is a large number of wrecked ships and the still lingering pieces of Halo. Rumors state that this is the site of Alan's operations in the multiverse, but these reports are unconfirmed. For those who can make it out, though, the Locked Armory is one of the more impressive shops in the multiverse, with several items stocked exclusively. Rumors state that the notorious Pirate, Alan Schezar, has made this place his base of operations. However, no one has, yet, to prove this true. The strange nature of the Scar makes long-range scans utterly useless and no one has yet dared to venture into the wreckage. Ingresso A newly-discovered world that sits on the very edge of the multiverse. Vast, varying landscapes cover this lush planet, and most of its surface is covered by wilderness and scattered settlements. Civilization on Ingresso is centered around a single city - Ingropolis. This megalopolis stands as a bastion of technology and prosperity when the rest of the world is comparable to Earth's Middle Ages. This city is also the cornerstone of just about every conflict on the planet. Wormhole Coming to Deep space brings one close to the Wormhole. One is able to pass from one universe of the multiverse to another universe not yet connected. You must possess a vehicle with the Capable ability to quest in the Wormhole. Places * Coruscant * Pirate's Scar * Ingresso * Wormhole Inhabited Areas Questable Locations Inhabitants Noteable Figures Bestiary See also External links Category:Locations Category:Clusters